Constants And Variables
This is the ninth episode of Survivor: Gennargentu Challenges Reward Challenge: Long Road To Ruins Each team will first race to load heavy puzzle pieces onto a cart. They will then push that cart to the base of a tower, where they will use those pieces to build a temple. Once the temple is built, one person will race to the top of the temple to unlock a statue. The team will then work together to hoist the statue to the top, which will raise the team flag. The first team to raise their flag wins. Reward: ' A trip to a ''Survivor taco bar with tacos, beer, iced tea and margaritas. 'Winners: ' Evan Ornelas, Joan Trives, Rhi Gabrino, Jamie Franzel, and Noah Mason '''Immunity Challenge: Flashback Jeff would reveal a series of symbols from a cube, in which the castaways must repeat the sequence of symbols he has shown in order. If they got one part of the sequence wrong, they are out of the challenge. The last castaway left standing wins immunity. Winner: Noah Mason Story Night 21 The tribe returns after Chantel's quit. While the former Cagliari sit around bad mouthing Chantel, the former Sassari are excited to know that they now hold the majority. Evan says he would respect the Sassari people more if they gained majority through a rock pulling event, not because someone was weak and quit. With Sassari, Natalie says that they need to stick together to be the final six since it would be an easy road for them. However, Emma has other plans. Day 22 The Capoterra tribe meet Jeff for their first reward challenge as a merged tribe. When deciding captains, Noah and Aivars are chosen. Noah chooses Jamie, Joan, Rhi and Evan while Aivars picks Emma, Jessy, Yannick and Gerard, leaving Natalie out. When told that if she chooses the team that wins the challenge, she would go on reward, Natalie picks Aivar's team. Noah's team gets off to a good start, quickly getting their pieces onto the cart while Aivar's team struggles with communication. By the time Aivar's team gets their pieces onto the cart, Noah's team starts assembling their puzzle. However, Joan and Evan fight over the pieces, giving the other team time to catch up and begin their puzzle. Noah breaks up the argument between Joan and Evan and leads his team to finish the puzzle. Rhi rushes up the temple and unlocks the statue, allowing her team to hoist it up first and win reward. The five winners arrive at the taco bar and begin to chow down on food. Evan slams the drink he is given and orders another. After they are given food, Evan, Rhi, and Jamie go off alone to talk strategy. The three talk about their position in the minority but Evan tells the two that he has been working on getting Emma to flip and believes he is close. At camp, everyone berates Chantel for quitting. Gerard says that her quit really screwed over the Cagliari people. When he sees Aivar's annoyance, Gerard apologizes. Aivar's says he isn't annoyed at what Gerard said, but he's annoyed at the fact someone had the audacity to quit a game many people want to play. Yannick then asks Emma to help him with water. While on the walk, Yannick tries to plant seeds with Emma, saying that she is on the bottom of her alliance based on the things she told Evan. Emma says she knows she is and has considered switching sides for a few days. Yannick pleads his case, promising Emma a spot at FTC. Emma considers her options. The challenge winners return from camp just as Yannick and Emma return from their walk. Yannick informs Evan of his chat with Emma and believes that she will flip sides. Rhi and Jamie then go out to fish for the rest of the tribe. As Jamie swings the line, the hook gets caught in her hand. She squeals in pain before Rhi takes it out. The two go back and Aivars rips part of his sleeve to use as a bandage. Day 23 In the morning, Jamie checks her hand to see that it has begin to form scabs. She re-wraps it in Aivar's shirt. She complains about the pain, causing Rhi to joke about her sounding like Chantel. At the beach, Emma and Joan talk game. Emma states that the constants and variables within the game and that one small thing can change the whole outlook. Joan agrees and says Chantel quitting confirms a Sassari member will win the game. Later in the day, at the shelter, Aivars and Jessy begin to talk about their personal lives. Aivars mentions his parents and his girlfriend, Megan. Jessy comes out to Aivars as bi-sexual and how she came out to her parents at a young age and that they were very supportive. The two share a hug after getting to know each other. At treemail, Emma tells Evan that if she were to flip, she wants her target gone first. Evan agrees and asks who Emma wants out. Emma says she wants to blindside Natalie as she is the most dangerous person on the old Sassari tribe with her UTR gameplay. Evan agrees and the two shake hands. Day 24 The final eleven meet Jeff for their next immunity. Jeff takes back immunity from Aivars and explains the challenge. Everyone gets through the first round without getting anything incorrect. In the second round however, Evan, Yannick, Emma, Jessy, Gerard, and Rhi are all eliminated consecutively. The last five make it through the second round and move on to the third. Aivars, Jamie, and Joan are eliminated, leaving Natalie and Noah. Jeff asks for the two to reveal their next tile. Natalie puts up ship while Noah puts up vine. Turns out Noah is correct, winning him immunity. The tribe returns from the challenge and the Sassari alliance gather in the shelter and agree to vote out Yannick and send him to the jury. Emma asks if there's a chance that Yannick could have the idol played on him and suggests voting out either Jamie or Rhi, as they would least likely get the idol. Jessy and Nat shut down the idea, saying Yannick is their biggest threat. Emma and Evan go out fishing together. Evan asks if she is fully committed to flipping sides. Emma says that she is now considering it since they continue to ignore her suggestions. Evan promises that Emma would be treated right on his side and won't be at the bottom, saying they could go to the end together. At Tribal, Jessy says the first five jurors will be people from Sassari since they are the minority. Rhi says that Jessy is one of the more annoying members of Cagliari, due to her being cocky, causing Jessy to smirk and chuckle. When asked if they have had any hopeful chats with any Cagliari people, Jamie says she hasn't as they all seem loyal to each other. The tribe is then called to vote. Jeff comes back with the urn and asks if anyone will play an idol. Both idol holders, Jessy and Evan, stay seated as Jeff reads the vote. The first ten votes come up, five for Natalie, five for Yannick. Jeff takes out Emma's vote as she closes her eyes as her vote is about to decide the future of the game. Jeff turns the vote around, revealing Emma had voted for Natalie, making her the first member of the jury. The five Cagliari members cheer. Rhi and Jamie high five but Jamie reels back because of the pain in her hand. Jessy looks around confused until she sees the only Sassari member not confused is Emma. Jessy puts two and two together and glares at Emma as they leave Tribal Council. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * Jessy and Emma fight back at camp! * Gerard becomes Evan's next target. * A medical evacuation! Author's Notes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Survivor: Gennargentu